Mysterious Rythym
by xTamashii
Summary: The flow would never cease for them, for it was destiny, stronger than the strongest of magnetic forces, that drew them together and would never allow separation. -Amuto; drabble collection-
1. Eins: A Cold Countenance

Ah. I really shouldn't be writing this.

But, I want to...I'm in a poetic mood.

Thus, here begins my Amuto drabble collection.

Also, I'll be using German numbers. Any readers who are fluent in German (I'm not terribly, I only know what I've learned at school) correct me if I get anything incorrect. However, I'm pretty sure I know all the numbers.

Please enjoy, everyone!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

+ **1... Eins: **_A Cold Countenance _+

A shift.

A glance.

A sigh.

One breath; seemingly held.

Too many contrasts: carnation pink and midnight blue; anxious expression, icy expression; a rigid stance, a slouchy stance.

The corners of her mouth twitch, amber eyes unable to focus.

His mouth remains set in a line, indigo eyes focused and affixing the other with an unyielding stare.

Trembling fingers, soft upon his cheek.

The ice melts, the countenance softens.

The briefest of kisses upon his cheek, the lightest of flushes upon hers.

The wrong is undone; his mouth curls into an ever so familiar smirk.

She starts; his lips are at her neck. She feels his grin against her flesh.

His embrace is inescapable and too warm upon her cold skin.

The contrasts remain; warm against cool.

The ice melted, the warmth cooled, the colors together.

Harmony replaces the disorder.

The contrasts are balanced, and calmness permeates the atmosphere.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Short? I know it is, it's supposed to be.

Heck, I think my author's note is longer.

Sorry if you didn't get it, it's really confusing, but it's what came out of my head...


	2. Zwei: Emotion's Captive

I'm writing another drabble for this. Um...this one will be less like a poem and more like a mini story. It's AU.

This was inspired by my visit to a police station for a school field trip...

So, enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

+** 2... Zwei: **_Emotion's Captive_ +

She palmed her face, massaging her temples and wishing she could wipe the sweat off the back of her neck.

It was pitiful, honestly just so pitiful how this was happening. This situation made her want to down coffee until her throat burned and she was bouncing off the walls like a pinball in a machine.

The cause of her exhaustion and headache sat before her; he was calm, not sweaty, and most certainly did not have a headache like she did. He hardly looked worn out, even though they had been in this hot and uncomfortable little room for what was—she glanced briefly at her watch—bordering on about five hours now. There had been no breaks, and she was so tired that she wanted nothing more than to put her head on the table and sleep.

The source of her problems seemed to be enjoying her weariness thoroughly. An amused smirk danced around his lips, his handsome face appeared to be amused. His dark hair was messy and slightly damp, probably from the heat, and he was leaned back casually in the plastic chair as if he were at home. His dazzling indigo eyes never left her slumped and tired figure, and the hands that were cuffed together rested on the table, his long fingers folded loosely together. One leg was bent at the knee and upright on the floor while the other was stretched out before him. He hardly moved; only shifting when he had been in the same position for too long, or to follow her movements with his eyes. He had a lean, strong body over which he wore a white collared shirt, partially unbuttoned, and a pair of black jeans.

She glanced down at his file, his name in bold. TSUKIYOMI, IKUTO. She had seen that name so many times, seen that picture so often and learned all about all of his crimes and yet, she still had no luck in interrogating him.

Officer Amu Hinamori was known for her talent in getting answers out of others. However, he had tired her out so much that she wanted nothing more than to just leave, throwing her hands up in frustration. Her pink hair, which had previously been neatly tied up, was now in a loose, low, messy ponytail, and her layers were sticking up at odd angles. Like the captive, she too was wearing a white collared shirt, but this one was short-sleeved. She also wore straight legged black pants and boots with the pants tucked in. The first two buttons of her shirt were undone, revealing the white tanktop she wore underneath. Her skin was flushed and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her amber eyes were dull and tired and frustrated, and she wanted nothing more than to be _gone._

However, no matter how difficult the case, Amu Hinamori made a resolve to herself to never give up.

So, here she sat, locked in what she felt was a struggle with this captive, unsure as how to approach the subject anymore. He clearly had no inclination to answer.

Sitting up so she was staring directly into those amused eyes that made her heart skip a beat, she spoke, clearly and firmly, deciding to start from the beginning. Noticing her change in demeanor, he straightened up; clearly interested in the events that would be following.

She took a slow, steady breath. "Where were you on the night of October the twenty-fourth, at approximately 7:58 PM that evening?"

He grinned. "I was with some of the ladies at a hotel. It lasted all night, I assure you."

She blushed lightly at his comment, then berated herself and leaned forward, eager for more information. "May I ask who your partners were? If you have an alibi, then you will have no allegation to the group that committed the crimes at this time."

He leaned back and laughed, clearly amused. "I was kidding." He snickered, watching her expression. "If you really want to know, then..." He leaned forward so their faces were but inches from each other's. "Give me a hot, passionate French kiss."

She shoved him away and leaned back in shock and disgust. Or was it disappointment? Definitely not. Not even the faintest trace of it. Her expression hardened.

"I would like to help you, but I need you to be serious! This is a very serious felony that has been committed, and if you truly are involved and have no legitimate alibi, then I'm afraid you'll be under arrest and have to attend a trial."

He arched an eyebrow. "So stingy."

She ignored his comment and move on to the next question. "What is your relationship with the leader of the gang Easter, Kazuomi Hoshina, a well-known criminal villain around these parts? A man wanted a countless many? I can prove that you have had contact with this man, and unless you provide a good explanation for this, you'll only be sinking yourself into an even deeper hole." She scowled at him, her hands on the table clenched into fists. This man! He was a difficult one.

He shrugged lazily at her. "Eh. The old guy calls me, I talk to him. It's just a phone conversation, that's all. I'm sure it says in your records that I'm his stepson or something, right?"

Amu practically fell over, eyes wide with shock. "S-stepson?"

His expression changed drastically. "Ah. You didn't know." His expression was rather dark, such a contrast from his previous expression that she was surprised and a little frightened of the bitterness in his eyes and the cold edge to his voice.

She furrowed her brow. She had never known anyone who had a stepfather, but from what she knew from media was that stepfathers and children that were not theirs by blood never truly got along. There was always some kind of tension between them, a psychological barrier of tension and disagreement that never faded completely. Or so she believed.

Well, this one was out of her hands now. She needed a much more experience interrogator to deal with him now that his mood had changed to completely. With a sigh of resignation, she pushed out her chair and stood. She could feel his eyes on her but did not dare to look up to see what his expression was.

"Wait." He said.

She stopped and opened her eyes, looking at him. He stayed seated in his chair, his eyes were dark and unreadable. His eyes burned into hers. "As for what I did wrong," he said quietly, "it has a reason."

Intrigued, she sat down again. "Okay, so I'll bite. What is your reason?"

She was half-hoping he'd just smirk and tell her he was kidding, but his face remained serious. It was a little disconcerting; after getting to know him for five hours, she learned he was almost always either cold-faced or smirking wickedly. This dark and serious expression was so different from the ones she had seen that she wanted to find the reason for this countenance.

Not answering, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "Come over here."

She blinked surprised. "What?"

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"So I can...tell you."

Wary, Amu made her way to the other side of the table, one hand on her walkie talkie, ready to summon someone if that was what was necessary. She wasn't allowed to carry handguns here; they didn't want the prisoners to get a hold of any dangerous weaponry that could allow them to escape.

She froze in place when he leaned up to capture her lips with his own. She almost fell backwards and stumbled, but managed to remain upright.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

He sighed, lifting his handcuffed hands and messing his already messed up hair even more.

"You're interesting. I'd seen you around town before, with a group of your friends. I saw you often, and you were different from the other girls." He shrugged. "This sounds stupid. But you were interesting, so I went with my stepdad and helped out with the heist." He sighed.

"There. Now you've gotten it out of me, go ahead and arrest me."

Astonished, Amu could only shake her head in surprise. This was completely unexpected.

He stared at her, his expression more serious than before. He clearly was not joking.

Too surprised to do any more, she turned heel and fled to her superior's office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's all. As for whether she reported him or not, leave that up to your imagination.

Something completely random that popped out...was it bad?

Please review!


	3. Drei: Pros and Cons

Idle thinking...?

Well either way, here's this.

This takes place sometime in the manga just before the Death Rebel incident. Basically, Ikuto muses about the pros and cons of Amu being around him.

And seriously, this collection doesn't seem too popular so I might just delete it. -shrug- Not only that, I don't like the way my writing is turning out in these, either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

+ **3...Drei:** _Pros and Cons_ +

Ikuto had to make up his mind sooner or later.

He knew this as he watched her sleep, looking almost idiotically happy in her dreams.

How he longed for her. An intensity he barely understood. But yet, she couldn't exist in his world. His world was a place of pain, tears, and imprisonment; a world he never wanted her to be a part of. Just because he was a bird in a cage did not mean he wished the same fate on her. Rather, it was the opposite.

Hesitantly, he extended a hand to her face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. If he could escape with her, hide her away from all the demons that wanted him, he would. There was only one way he could keep her safe, and that was for her to hate him.

It was the only way to keep her safe, the only possible way. So he would tease her and make fun of her while masking his true feelings, while warning her all the while that they were enemies, telling her not to get close to him.

He stepped back from her peacefully sleeping figure, watching with sad eyes over the only girl he wanted, and the only one he could never really have.

And she didn't even feel for him the way he felt for her, anyway. Her heart was captured by Tadase the kiddy king's long ago, and he had come to accept this as much as it bothered him.

And as he took another step back, his heart ached. He didn't want to let her go, didn't want her to go and live a happy life with Tadase. Didn't want her to be with anyone else but him. It was selfish in the worst way, but it was the truth, solid and painful.

Everytime he thought of her, she would show up, shocking him. However, on the outside, he would be just teasing, joking, and warning her to stay back.

She never seemed to listen to him and was always irritated with his teasing. She would blush and rant at him and turn away with a pout, her arms crossed. It was a reaction he had learned to find endearing. Of course, he could never tell her.

Because of her, he smiled more. Because of her, he had a reason to struggle against those invisible chains even harder. His laughter came easier now, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest every time he was around her.

She was always the same as ever, those gold eyes boring into him with such fierceness that it staggered him.

Underneath all the pros and cons, he loved her more than anything. And that was enough to balance out the equation.

With a sad smile, he leaped off her balcony with catlike gracefulness, just as Amu awoke, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She could have sworn she saw someone there. "Ikuto...?" She muttered.

Then shrugging, she fell backwards and was asleep again within seconds.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Again, idle thinking. Random thoughts that come from my mind for whatever reason. If it made no sense, realize that this is how my mind tends to be organized. XD

A little bit of an appetizer I guess until I finish updating Stolen.

Review please!


End file.
